Chaos Emerald
|apariciones_en_otros_medios= *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Archie Comics'' *''Sonic the Comic'' *''Sonic X'' |creador/es= |usuarios/s= |propósito= *Aumento de poder *Acceso a poderes Chaos *Activación del templo de Gaia. |descripción=Siete gemas de colores diferentes con un poder ilimitado. }} Las Chaos Emeralds ' (カオスエメラルド, ''Kaosu Emerarudo ) (En español ''Esmeralda Caos''') son siete esmeraldas de gran poder, que aparecen en la saga de Sonic the Hedgehog en los videojuegos, televisión, Internet y otras animaciones. Las Chaos Emeralds tienen propiedades místicas con habilidades de un gran poder, y el titular de todos ellos pueden utilizarlas para una gran variedad de cosas, tales como la creación de una poderosa Súper Transformación, para accionar máquinas, deformar el tiempo y el espacio o controlar el estado ambiental. Debido a los inmensos poderes que poseen, suelen ser el blanco de los villanos para alimentar sus ambiciones malvadas, y de los héroes, que quieren mantenerlas alejadas de los villanos y usarlos para el bien, después de la conclusión de una historia o cuando Sonic usa la habilidad de unirse con las Chaos Emeralds cuando se transforma en Super Sonic; la misma mostrado en Sonic Unleashed '' y Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Después de que se alcanza la super forma, las esmeraldas se descargan y se dispersan a cualquier parte en el mundo (o a un Special Stage en los juegos) y como tales personajes suelen recogerlas a través de los juegos. Si bien se parecían más a "bonus" los elementos de los primeros juegos de la serie, las Chaos Emeralds se convierten en dispositivos necesarios de parcela en Sonic Adventure, y esa tendencia ha continuado durante los juegos en 3D más adelante, al igual que en las series de televisión e Internet. Pasado Misterioso De fondo las Chaos Esmeralds son un misterio, y se sabe que han existido durante miles de años junto con la gran Master Emerald. El poder de las esmeraldas se han transmitido en la leyenda y el poder de las siete Chaos Esmeralds, que en conjunto han sido descritas a partir de la aparición de un misterioso poder de nada menos que es un milagro. Se dice muchas veces, que aquellos a quienes se las arregla, pueden aprovechar todas las Chaos Emeralds y lograría ganar el máximo poder. Si bien aún se desconoce cuándo, cómo y por qué, las Chaos Emeralds se han creado. Se sabe que son anteriores a la Master Emerald y que han jugado un papel importante en las diferentes civilizaciones y eventos en toda la historia conocida de la serie de Sonic. Se ha revelado que las civilizaciones antiguas, tales como los Echidnas y los Babilonios que existían miles de años antes de las historias de los Juegos se sabía de las Chaos Emeralds, junto con las Black Arms, que han visitado la Tierra por lo menos 2.000 años atrás. El Nocturnus Clan que existían más de 4.000 años antes de los juegos también han estado experimentado con las Chaos Emeralds. Las esmeraldas también tienen una conexión con los Templos de Gaia, que se supone que son de a decenas de miles de años. Más de 4.000 thumb|left|260px|Las Chaos Emeralds en el Santuario Esmeralda hace 4000 años atrásaños antes de Sonic Adventure, las Chaos Emeralds habían llegado a descansar en el Emerald Sanctuary con la Master Emerald en lo que se convertiría en la Angel Island de una cantidad desconocida de tiempo. Se sabe que incluso en estos tiempos antiguos, las esmeraldas y su poder eran muy conocido y venerado en todo el mundo. Debido a esto, el líder de la Tribu Echidna, el jefe Pachacamac y sus seguidores trataron de tomar las esmeraldas para obtener el poder indiscutible, pero en el proceso enfurecieron al guardián del Santuario Esmeralda, Chaos, que utiliza las Chaos Emeralds para destruir su civilización en venganza, antes de ser sellado en la Master Emerald por Tikal. Esto también marcó el primer uso conocido de las Chaos Emeralds. Después de este evento, las esmeraldas fueron nombrados como las Chaos Emeralds por los equidnas restantes debido a su conexión con Chaos, y desde entonces han sido principalmente custodiadas por los equidnas de generación en generación hasta actualmente, el echidna, Knuckles. De acuerdo con Sonic Adventure, el antiguo dicho asociado con las Chaos Emeralds y el más grande capitán esmeralda es "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power enrichered by the heart. The controller exists to unify the Chaos." El significado de este dicho se aclara aún más en Sonic Adventure 2 por el poder de la Master Emerald para neutralizar a las Chaos Emeralds, y en Sonic the Hedgehog, donde se describe su habilidad de ser capaz de "transformar los pensamientos en el poder". Mientras que las Chaos Emeralds puede mentir en torno, básicamente, en cualquier lugar, pueden muy a menudo se encuentran en etapas especiales (también conocido como "La Zona Especial o La Special Stage"), extrañas dimensiones alternas. Incluso sola, su poder es incomparable con cualquier otra cosa en el universo, excepto, quizás, por la Master Emerald, que es tan poderosa como y mas que todas las Chaos Emeralds, si no más. Las Chaos Emeralds en sí mismos se utilizan generalmente para radios láser o armas nucleares a base de destrucción masiva (en el caso del Dr. Eggman), los Chaos Powers (normalmente en el caso de Shadow the Hedgehog), y dejar que la gente se convierten en sus Super Formas (bastante mucho cada uno). En varias ocasiones se menciona que la esmeralda de más poder es la Emerald roja, por lo que no se sabe si en las demás esmeraldas varia su poder. Otras apariciones thumb|225px Saga Super Smash Bros. Cuando Sonic agarra la Bola Smash en Super Smash Bros Brawl, hace su Smash Final, que consiste en sacar las Chaos Emeralds y convertirse en Super Sonic, para volar y pegarle a sus oponentes. Cumple la misma función en Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Galería ChaosE.png Chaos_Emeralds_Archie.png Chaos_emeralds.jpg|Las Chaos Emeralds en la sala de estatuillas en Sonic Generations. All Seven Chaos Emeralds.jpg|Las Chaos Emeralds como se ve en Sonic Free Riders. Super Sonic en Brawl.jpg|Las Chaos Emeralds como se ve en Super Smash Bros.Brawl. Curiosidades * En Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon lo que se recoge al vencer al Rey Boo parece una Chaos Emerald. * Las 7 Chaos Emeralds están basadas o hacen referencia a las 7 Esferas del Dragón del anime Dragon Ball Z * En Sonic The Hedgehog (1991) las Chaos Emeralds tenían forma de octágono, esto era apreciable al ganar un bonus o en el final del juego. En Sonic the Hedgehog 2 las Chaos Emeralds cambian el diseño y pasan a tener forma de hexágono, pero en Sonic the Hedgehog 3 vuelven a tener el diseño original de Sonic The Hedgehog (1991), osea, con forma de octágono, esto es apreciable cuando se gana un bonus, sin embargo, cuando Knuckles roba las Emeralds a Sonic o cuando se accede a Hidden Palace desde un Bonus Ring se puede ver que tienen el diseño de Sonic 2. A partir de los juegos modernos de la saga las Emeralds pasan a tener forma de diamante. Plantillas Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Esmeraldas Categoría:Objetos de Sonic X Categoría:Objetos de los Archie Comics Categoría:Sonic Colors Categoría:Sonic Heroes Categoría:Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Categoría:Sonic & Knuckles Categoría:Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego) Categoría:Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Categoría:Sonic R Categoría:Sonic X Categoría:Sonic Triple Trouble Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Sonic Adventure Categoría:Sonic Rush Adventure